Defying Gravity
by CheerleadingGymnasticsGrrl
Summary: Renley Mason, sarcastic, orphan, and better known as prisoner 326. She's sent to Earth for her second chance, with 99 other kids, and well, Earth just became way more complicated than we thought possible. Pairings in the air. Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Defying Gravity.  
**

**Summary: Renley Mason, sarcastic, orphan, and better known as prisoner 326. She's sent to Earth for her second chance, with 99 other kids, and well, Earth just became way more complicated than we thought possible. **

**Chapter One: Renley Mason, At Your Service Sir Bellamy.**

_Whispers and stares followed me as I was lead through the halls of Mecha Station. My best friend Finn was calling out for me. _

_ "REN!" He shouted. As I went to turn, I was smacked on the head by a guard. I glared at him and stared forward. People continued to point and I glared at them. Why the hell were they staring?! Where was I even going?! _

_ "Where am I going?" I asked Councilor Kane. He ignore me. It was a few more minutes before I noticed where I was heading. The Floating chamber. _

_ "What's going on?" I asked, becoming more scared by the second. We rounded the corner where I saw my Mother, the Chancellor, and two guards holding my mother, and Callie. _

_ "Mommy?" I asked. _

_ "Oh Renley, sweetie." She gasped. She scooped me up into her arms and I hugged her tightly. _

_ "What's going on?" I asked, feeling the tears well up in my eyes. _

_ "No, no, my sweet girl, don't you cry. Mommy will be fine. Just know that I love you, and I will always be watching." She said. _

_ "Jolene!" Kane barked, my mother flinched, _

_ "Okay sweetie, you go with the guards, just remember how much I love you." She said, she kissed my forehead one last time and then pushed me away. I was pulled away as my mother was lead into the Floating chamber. Chancellor Jaha looked broken as he stared at my sobbing mother. She shoved the guards off her and walked into the chamber. She was glaring at Kane, who turned to the guard and nodded. The doors opened as I rounded the corner. Where they lead to me next, shocked me even more. _

_ "Prisoner 326, cell 12, block 5." The guard shoved me into the room. _

_ "What did I do?!" I demanded. The guard looked at me for a brief moment, not saying a word. _

_ "See you in three hours for meal time." He said. And with that, I became the youngest prisoner in Ark history at 10 years old. A legend to some, a freak to others. Either way people knew my name and I didn't even know half of them. _

**7 years later.**

I was in the middle of doing some sit ups on the cold floor of my comfy cell when the door burst open.

"Prisoner 326, up against the wall." The guard, let's call him Steven, I didn't know his real name, demanded.

"Way to interrupt my workout zone sir." I sighed, not moving from my position on the floor.

"Get up!" He barked, his two other friends whipped out their batons and I slowly got up from the floor.

"No need for violence gents." I soothed, holding my hands up.

"Against the wall!" He barked, stepping towards me. I turned and placed my hands against the cold stone. He gripped my right wrist tightly and the sudden and terrible pain that shot through me caused me to look down. Dammit Steven!

"Fuck, dude!" I hissed. There was now a silver bracelet attached to my wrist. He pulled me roughly from the wall and shoved me out into the, not bothering to acknowledge he caused me pain. Outside was extreme chaos as kids were being shoved around and attempting to get answers.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked, the bracelet becoming heavy on my wrist. I was due to get tried at 18. Not that there was anything to try me for, but I had 7 months until then. I continued to be ignored as I was shoved down the hall. I learned not to fight, I didn't need an actual reason for being here. I just went with the flow and planned on returning to Mecha Station when I got out.

"REN!" I heard a voice shout, I saw Finn and I smiled at him. He had been put in about 2 months ago for spacewalking and using a months' worth of oxygen. I laughed loudly when he told me, because if I were with them, I would have totally been there with him. Then I'd have a reason to be here.

"What's going on?" I demanded, we were being shoved into one central location which didn't bode well for prisoners usually.

"Shut up already!" The guard behind me kicked my leg harshly, causing me to lose my footing.

"Get up!" He snarled again, yanking me up from the floor, causing my head to bang against it, and I barely remember being shoved into a seat, strapped down, and then darkness consumed me. When I awoke later on, someone was shaking me. Finn grinned at me.

"What the…?" I groaned out, feeling a throbbing in my head.

"Well good morning." A voice sang, my eyes focused on the face in front of me. Finn Collins.

"Finn?" I asked, double checking.

"Yes ma'am it is." He grinned. I surveyed him and I felt my eyes go wide.

"Finn?! What the hell are you doing? You should be strapped in!" I hissed, taking in the fact he was freaking floating.

"Come on Ren." He grinned. I arched an eyebrow at him.

"These years in confinement made you soft huh?" He quipped, he floated away before I could protest. Ugh. That's not fair. I trained my whole life to do engineering work and the chance to walk was taken away from me. UGH!

"Someone is not happy." A familiar female voice grinned. I looked to my left and saw Octavia Blake, my best friend.

"O!" I exclaimed.

"Hey." She smirked.

"Do you know what's going on?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Not at all… But then again I don't really give a shit about the people on the Ark at all. We are on a drop ship, probably going to die." She shrugged. I knew it was a slight lie. She loved her brother Bellamy, whom she told me about while we were locked up. He is still on the Ark. Octavia and I had a lot in common, which is probably why we got along so well. We were both locked up for nothing really. Just existing. And we got some shit for it. Oh shit. I jumped slightly as the drop-ship shook violently.

"Fuck!" O cursed. There was screaming as the ship shook even worse, then the lights began to flicker and sparks flew around in utter chaos. There was a slam and then utter silence. My eyes popped open and I stared around me. Heaven looks just like the drop ship. That's unfortunate.

"Am I dead?" I ask O, she shook her head, still in shock herself. Kids were jumping up and climbing down the ladder, O and I were quick to join them. I heard a male voice yelling about something.

"Bellamy?" O asked, she dropped off the ladder and I quickly followed. Bellamy?! I got down off the ladder and watched as she pushed through the crowd.

"That's the girl they hid under the floor!" Some guy whispered as I walked by, I glared at him, causing him to shrink away, I nodded and followed after O. The extremely hot boy smiled down at her happily.

"My God….Look how big you are." He grinned. She laughed slightly and jumped to hug him. I smiled at the sight. Adorable.

"What the hell are you wearing? Is that a guard uniform?" O demanded, clearly disgusted.

"I borrowed it, to get on the drop ship. Someone had to keep on you." He grinned at her and she rolled her eyes and turned and grabbed me to her, Bellamy's eyes widened at the sight of me and I smiled at him.

"Bellamy, this is…" O was cut off by a girl yelling,

"Where is your wristband?!" I turned and saw Clarke Griffin, she was in solitary, Finn and I often talked about what she could have done to get put in.

"Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in a year." O grumbled, glaring at Clarke, who looked flabbergasted at the news.

"No one has a brother!" Some random guy shouted. I tensed. Attention was never good for O and I.

"That's Octavia Blake! She lived under the floor!" Someone else shouted, causing an outbreak of murmurs. O tensed this time and lunged, ready to kill, I quickly grabbed her, holding her back. Although I was much smaller than her, I was still pretty strong.

"Shut the hell up!" I shouted at him, almost losing my grip on my best friend.

"Hey! That's Renley Mason!" Someone else shouted. I flinched as all eyes turned to me, O stopped struggling, looking down at me.

"She's a psycho!" Someone agreed after a minute of tense silence, even more murmuring erupted. This time _I_ lunged but a pair of very strong arms wrapped around my waist. If they think I was psycho, I will give them psycho. As soon as this person lets me go!

"Let her go Bellamy!" O urged as I pulled at his arm, attempting to throttle the person.

"He's not worth it." Bellamy's hot breath tickled my neck and I stopped trying to escape.

"Whatever," I grumbled. I pulled myself out of his grasp.

"Why don't we give them something else to remember you two by?" Bellamy quizzed,

"Yeah? Like what?" O and I demanded in unison. He smirked at us and I swear my knees went weak,

"How about being the first two people to step foot on the ground in 100 years?" He asked, O and I looked at each other, smirks growing.

"Hell yeah." We agreed. With that, we turned to face the door without any more talking, he pulled the lever and a blinding light filled the room. Once my eyes adjusted, I was glad to see I wasn't dead. O grasped my hand and we slowly walked out into the air. Wind blew and it was amazing,

"Oh my God…" I whispered. It was all so green and just… Beautiful. We inched closer to the edge and looked at one another. We nodded and jumped onto the ground. Oh my god… We raised our hands.

"WE'RE BACK BITCHES!" We shouted happily, and everyone rushed out to join us. And it was awesome to see how happy everyone was.

"So, you are?" A male voice asked, I spun to see Bellamy, and O laughed.

"This is Renley, the only other person I love." She introduced, Bellamy smirked at me,

"I'm Bellamy." He introduced.

"Renley Mason, at your service Sir Bellamy." I bowed at him, causing O and him to laugh. I chuckled with them and decided to go explore a little bit. Everything was so green, and peaceful. I smiled as a breeze kicked up and tickled my face.

"The rare smile of Renley Mason." Finn's voice sounded,

"Finn!" I exclaimed. I had completely forgotten he was floating around during the crash. I hugged him tightly as he laughed.

"Glad to see you didn't die in a crash." I smiled at him,

"You as well." He nodded. We stood in silence, taking everything in. It's when my eyes fell on Clarke, who looked disgruntled, I finally spoke.

"Now why would princess be so upset?" I asked, Finn shrugged and we walked over to her.

"Why so serious, Princess? It's not like we died in a fiery explosion." Finn grinned at her. I chuckled slightly as Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Try telling that to the two guys that tried to follow you out of their seats." She snapped back. I narrowed my eyes at her. Low blow. Those two didn't know what they were doing and none of us knew the ship was going to crash land.

"You don't like being called princess... Do you Princess?" Finn has this miraculous gift of pissing people off with ease. I always wondered how Raven stayed with him for as long as she has.

"Do you see that peak over there?" She countered back, I looked at the mountain and at the map she was holding. Wait. Where did she even get the map from?

"What of it?" I asked, she glanced at me briefly before turning back to the picturesque scene.

"Mount Weather!" She stated. I nodded. Cool.

"There's a radiation soaked forest between us and our next meal…. They dropped us on the wrong damn mountain." She glared ahead and my eyes widened as I shared a nervous look with Finn.

"Fuck." I whispered.

* * *

**Well, I have discovered my new obsession. The 100 is pretty freaking addicting. Anyway, I got the idea for this while binge watching on Netflix, and just let me know. Pairings in the air since I love both Jasper and Bellamy, so, I will see where it goes. Or yall can just tell me. anywho, happy reading! **

**Much Love, **

**Rhey. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Walks Gone Wary. **

Finn and Clarke instantly went into plan mode as I decided to search the drop ship for any hidden supplies in case Jaha was bluffing by telling us we had nothing. Well I was partly searching, and also avoiding the inevitable chaos going on outside.

"We've searched everything." John Mbege sighed as I dug through a hidden panel.

"Are you sure?" I groaned as the panic of being left with absolutely nothing sunk it and started to cause my chest to tighten, they really were sending us down here to die.

"Yes, Mason, I'm sure." He snapped. I sunk to the floor, laying my head in my hands. Best to panic where they can't see me.

"Ren? You okay?" Monty's voice caused me to look up, him and his partner in crime, literally, Jasper were looking down at me. I nodded, unable to speak. Him and Jasper were also good friends of mine, they got locked up for growing certain plants that weren't particularly legal.

"Well come outside for some air, you're pale." He said. I nodded and allowed them to lift me up,

"Paler than usual." Jasper quipped. Too in shock to fight back, they lead me out of the drop ship back into the fresh air. They deemed me okay to leave, but once they did, I was yanked to the side by someone.

"What the hell?" I demanded, looking at the person. Bellamy. The fuck?

"Don't yank me around." I told him, shoving his hand off of me.

"Look, people are whispering about you… What did you do?" He demanded. Way to get right to the point… I gave him a confused look. What does he even mean?

"What are you talking about?" I asked,

"I'm talking about what got you thrown into the Skybox at _10 years old_!" He spat, glaring harshly at me. My stomach dropped. Of course that's what this was about. Dammit.

"I don't think what I did is important! What the hell could they even be saying about me?! Over a dozen of them are murderers!" I whisper yelled at him.

"What matters is that _you_ are around my sister! She cares about you!" He exclaimed.

"Well just like your sister, I didn't deserve to be locked up. I didn't fucking do anything!" I growled. Just then, we heard Wells,

"We're just trying to figure out where we are." He was saying. I rolled my eyes.

"We're on the ground. Is that not good enough for you?" Bellamy sneered, walking away from me and towards him, O had joined my side, giving me a questioning look. I just shook my head and we followed after Bellamy,

"We need to find Mount Weather, you heard my father's message… That has to be our first priority." Wells replied. He did have a point, not that I would ever admit that.

"Screw your father." O piped up, Wells looked slightly shocked.

"What? You think you're in charge here?" She cocked an eyebrow, casting a glance at Clarke.

"You and your little princess?" She taunted, causing Clarke to step forward.

"Do you really think we care who's in charge? We need to get to Mount Weather, not because the Chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we will get and the harder this will be! How long do you think we'll last without those supplies? We're looking at a 20 mile trek, okay? So if we want to get there before dark, we need to leave. Now." She made a good point, a few others seemed to noticed too, but Bellamy didn't agree.

"I have a better idea… Why don't you two go? Make the privileged do the hard work for a change?" Bellamy suggested, causing everyone to shout 'yeah!' in agreement. I rolled my eyes. Idiots.

"You're not listening! We all need to go!" Wells protested, it was then I noticed John Murphy stalking up, before I could open my mouth to warn Wells, Murphy shoved him to the ground.

"Look everybody, the Chancellor of Earth!" He spat, causing everyone to laugh.

"You think that's funny?" Wells asked, Murphy didn't respond, he just shoved Wells down again.

"Wells!" Clarke rushed forward to help her friend, but she was held back.

"No, but that was." Murphy chuckled, glaring at Wells as he got up.

"Alright." He muttered when he saw Wells was refusing to back down. I noticed Finn perched on top of the ship, he caught my eye and I nodded. As kids urged the two to fight, Murphy happily willing to oblige, Finn jumped down between the two. Murphy jumped back and everyone instantly shut up.

"Kids got one leg… How about you wait until it's a fair fight?" Finn suggested cheekily, Murphy glared at him. O broke the tension by walking forward.

"Hey Spacewalker!" She called, Finn spun around to face her.

"Rescue me next." Suggestion oozed from the sentence and I noticed Bellamy tense. Great, he may leave me alone if he has to keep his sister in check. Everyone laughed and went back to what they were doing. Bellamy walked over to O and I followed.

"What?" She asked, noticing the expression that clearly displayed his displeasure.

"He's cute." She shrugged.

"He's a criminal." Bellamy replied,

"They're all criminals." O countered, he rolled his eyes and pulled her away and I looked at Finn, noticing he grabbed Monty and Jasper. Oh, something interesting was going on. Time to see what it was.

"Now there's 4 of us." He was saying.

"Sounds like a party! Make it 5!" O piped up, skipping over to them, falling into step next to me.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bellamy demanded, getting right behind O, like a creeper.

"Out for a walk." She replied off handedly. I should probably go with them, because I would probably get a worse interrogation from Bellamy without anyone that gave a fuck about me around.

"6th person, here, ready to roll!" I spoke up, landing next to Finn, leaning on his shoulder, which was sort of difficult due to the height difference. He gave me a concerned look. Ah Finny, always so sweet and protective of me. Since day one. He was the only person that didn't make me feel like a weirdo for not having a father. Or at least a known father. So many rumors swirled around my origin.

"Hey, were you trying to take this off?" Clarke's voice penetrated the air and I looked back to see her lifting up Finn's wrist.

"Yeah. So?" Finn grinned. Clarke looked horrified.

"So?! This wristband transmits your vital signs to The Ark. Take it off, and they'll think you're dead." She replied. My wrist suddenly felt a little heavier. No one up there would care if mine came off. Except maybe Miller.

"Should I care?" He quipped back.

"Well, I don't know. Do you want the people you love to think you're dead? Do you want them to follow you down here in two months? Because they won't if they think we're dying." She spat back. My mind flashed to Raven. She had no idea. I could tell by the slightly ashamed look in Finn's eye, he was thinking the same thing.

"Okay." He said, looking down at the ground. Someone grabbed my wrist. I looked to my right and saw it was Bellamy, inspecting my bracelet with great scrutiny.

"Hands off the merchandise, pal." I scolded, smacking his hand. I took his momentary shocked state to pull it from his grasp. I turned to the others and he grabbed it again, tapping it causing it to shock me.

"Alright, let's get to Mount Weather!" I declared, snatching my hand away from him and inching closer to Finn as we wandered away from where people were starting to build a camp. I fell into step with O, casting a glance back at Bellamy, who was staring at me. Shaking the uncomfortable feeling, I focused on all the nature that surrounded me.

"It's unbelievable!" I breathed, twirling around a tree. O nodded, not really paying attention as she stared at Finn. I grinned as I fell back next to her,

"Would you go and flirt with him already? I won't tell your brother." I winked at her, she rolled her eyes and ran ahead, doing what she does best: Getting all the boys attention. I chuckled slightly as Finn plucked a purple flower and put it in O's hair. I grinned at how pleased she seemed with it. Shameless flirting, that's what Finn was good at. I always wondered how Raven dealt with it. Her response was always the same.

"Boy next door charm. You're just jealous I got to him first." With a wink. God, I missed her. I grinned at how pleased Octavia seemed with the attention. She went from nonexistent to the most notorious person on the Ark in the matter of an hour, she would enjoy all the positive attention she could get. I caught up to Monty and Jasper

"Now, that, my friend, is game." Jasper sighed.

"That, my friend, is poison sumac." Monty replied, loud enough for O to hear.

"What?" Octavia quickly smacked the flower from her hair,

"It is?" She looked at me, slightly alarmed. I nodded. Monty and Jasper had taught me a little bit about Farming Station, plus, when you're not doing anything but sitting in a cell, you pass the time by reading. I read all the books I could get my hands on, thanks to Lieutenant Miller, who had become like a father to me. I had hoped that when I got tried for absolutely nothing, they would let me be a normal member of the Ark… For that, you had to know things. And like my Mother, I had a knack for mechanics.

"The flowers aren't poisonous. They're medicinal, calming, actually." Monty clarified, she nodded, still not entirely relaxed though.

"His family grows all the pharmaceuticals on The Ark." Jasper explained after everyone gave him a confused look.

"Hey, guys, would you try to keep up?" Clarke calls back to the group. I rolled my eyes, taking the flower Monty offered and popping it into my mouth. Dealing with her, I would need to relax or else she might get smacked.

"Come on Clarke! How can you block all this out?" Finn asked, gesturing broadly to forest that surrounded us. It truly was beautiful,

"Well it's simple. _I wonder_! Why haven't we seen any animals? _Maybe_ it's because there are none. _Maybe _we've already been exposed to enough radiation to kill us. Sure is pretty, though." Clarke, aka Miss Sunshine.

"Come on." She ended the conversation by nodding towards Mount Weather.

"Someone should slip her some poison sumac." Octavia whispered, causing the boys to all chuckle. I couldn't blame her for her suspicions, but it's stupid to be so grouchy all the time.

"I've got to know what you two did to get busted." Finn asked, I'm assuming to Monty and Jasper, since he already knows me. And O is only one person….

"Sumac is not the only herb in the garden, if you know what I mean." Jasper started,

"Someone forget to replace what we took." Monty interjected

"Someone has apologized, like, a thousand times. How about you, Octavia? What'd they get you for?" Jasper asked. I tensed slightly and glanced back at my friend, her jaw clenched as she glared ahead.

"Being born." She snarled in return, before jogging towards me. I turned back to Clarke to see she was way ahead now. Damn she moved fast.

"That is so not game." I heard Monty whisper and I rolled my eyes, chuckling slightly. Clarke shushes us quickly, crouching down. It was then I noticed, there was a deer munching on grass in the field ahead of us. We all gathered around her, crouching down as well.

"No animals, huh?" Finn whispered…. He inched forward, closer to the animal. We held our breath as stepped a smidge closer,

_SNAP! _The deer's head snapped toward us as Finn's foot broke a twig. Finn jumped back, and I reached out to steady him,

"Shit!" I gasped at the sight… it's head was split in two. It didn't stick around much longer after that, it disappeared into the wilderness. Okay, who knows what the hell else is out here.

"Let's get going." I huffed, straightening up. Maybe things got more normal closer to Mount Weather? Clarke nodded in agreement and I began to lead us away. We walked in silence, still in shock about what we saw. We were walking downhill, with me and Finn keeping to the front of the group.

"Hey, you know what I'd like to know? Why send us down today after ninety-seven years? What changed?" Finn broke the silence.

"Who cares? I'm just glad they did. I woke up rotting in a cell, and now I'm spinning in a forest." Octavia grinned happily as she did her own twirl around a tree trunk.

"Maybe they found something on a satellite, you know, like an old weather satellite or…" Monty's idea was cut off by Clarke.

"It wasn't a satellite…" We all spun to her.

"The Ark is dying. At the current population level, there's roughly three months left of life support, maybe four now that we're gone." Clarke blurted out. I stopped and spun to face her, grabbing Finn's arm. She pushed through to take the lead, keeping her head down. We all quickly followed her.

"So that was the secret they locked you up to keep!" I stated, Clarke sent me a quick glare which I shrugged off.

"Why they kept you in solitary and floated your old man?" Finn agreed with me. Clarke nodded, a pained expression taking over her face.

"My father was the engineer who discovered the flaw. He thought the people had a right to know. The Council disagreed. My mother disagreed. They were afraid it would cause a panic. We were gonna go public, anyway, when Wells…" Clarke's voice faded out,

"What, turned in your dad?" Finn asked, she didn't really have to say it out loud.

"The guards showed up before we could do anything…" She added.

"That's why today. That's why it was worth the risk. Even if we all die, at least they bought themselves more time." She nodded, glaring at the ground. Knew there was an ulterior motive.

"They're gonna kill more people, aren't they?" Monty asked. I bit my lip… His parents were up there…

"Good. After what they did to me, I say, float them all." Octavia stated. My mind traveled to Raven, and I looked at Finn who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"You don't mean that!" Jasper shouted after O, quickly following her.

"We have to warn them." Finn said to Clarke, I nodded in agreement.

"That's what my father said." Clarke looked as if she were in love with him, and I rolled my eyes. He better not string her along, or he will get an ass kicking.

* * *

**It's been far too long since I updated, but here it is! Chapter two! I have decided to make it a Bellamy/OC, so, let me know what you guys think! **


End file.
